


Enigma

by Tamari



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't understand, and that's the worst thing about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enigma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Museical](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Museical).



> Written for MPP #6, "puzzles" at Goldenlake.   
> For Muse (museical), who loves Alex/Delia and their dynamics.   
> Plus Roger, because he's Roger.

Sometimes, she hates him as much as she hates Trebond.

He's a mystery in so many ways, and that's what gets her. She understands hate. She understands fear. She doesn't understand secrets. Well, she does, but not ones that are kept from _her._

Because she is Delia, and just a quirk of her painted red lips has men spilling their every closet skeleton right into her waiting hands. But Alex just looks at her like she is nobody - like she amuses him - and those iconic lips start to tremble.

She _is_ an Eldorne, though, and she does not cry; she gets stronger. She takes two steps toward him and he takes one step back. Delia flicks away her green eyes and shrugs, and she feels like she's in control.

Sometimes, she thinks she'll never get past his enigmatic smile and see what he really wants.

But then, she thinks, it was the same with Roger, and look at her now. She winds her hands in the Duke's black hair, stares in his blueblueblue eyes, and whispers in his ears.

"I believe in you," she says. "You will win, you will gain your rightful place, all will be well."

He smiles and strokes her cheek, and triumph glows in her chest.

She's solved one puzzle. How hard can Alex of Tirragen be?


End file.
